Negro más verde igual¿blanco?
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: Correcto, esa pequeña era suya, era su hija, su hija y de Robin, pero porque su cabello era blanco no le cuadraba. One-shot.


**Bien nakamas aquí les traigo mi primer One-shot es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos durante mis clases de mate espero que les guste, y por ultimo solo diré que agradezco haber prestado atención durante esa clase de biología hace 1 año.**

**Y muchas gracias a Laugerid por haber sido tan amable al escuchar esta idea, enserio muchas gracias nakama.**

**Bien solo recordando que One Piece no me pertenece es de Eiichiro Oda.**

Se tallo el ojo para ver si no estaba imaginando cosas, puede que la enfermería estuviera oscura pero aun así podía ver con claridad, momentáneamente recordó lo que había sucedido minutos atrás, a pesar de que Chopper les dijera que Robin necesitaba descansar y que sería mejor verla hasta la mañana siguiente el no podía esperar más así que decidió colarse mientras todos dormían.

Había abierto lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido y la cerro de la misma manera, cuando estaba adentro lo primero que vio fue a la arqueóloga que dormía con una sonrisa en su cara no pudo evitar haberle dado en beso en su frente y después se dirigió así la razón por la cual había decidido meterse en la enfermería.

Se dirigió hacia la pequeña cuna donde estaba dormida una pequeña bebe recién nacida tapada con unas cobijas rosadas y tenía un gorrito del mismo calor en su cabeza, el espadachín dio un pequeño suspiro en señal de ternura paso lentamente uno de sus dedos por la cara de la pequeña hasta que llego al pequeño gorro que cubría su cabello.

El había dicho que no le importaba el color de cabello que fuera a tener, pero ahora la curiosidad era insoportable, no lo dudo mucho y le quito el gorro lentamente y eso es lo que nos regresa al presente con Zoro tallando su ojo para ver si su cerebro no le estaba jugando una broma.

La mayoría había apostado a que la pequeña tendría el cabello negro y Luffy había sido el único que dijo que sería verde, pero lo que el espadachín estaba viendo no era cabello negro ni verde ni un color que se obtuviera combinándolos, lo que veía era que el color de pelo de la bebe era blanco lo cual le parecía un poco extraño.

Se alejó un poco de la cuna, salió de la enfermería sin hacer ruido y se dirigió al puesto de vigilancia a entrenar un poco.

Cuando llego se quita la ropa para poder quedar solo con sus pantalones, tomo una de sus pesas y se puso a ejercitar mientras repasaba en su cabeza lo que había visto, su pequeña tenía el cabello blanco, ¿blanco? pero ¿Por qué? no le cuadraba, pero debía haber una explicación ¿no?.

Tal vez estaba adormilado y no vio bien, tal vez eso de entrar a la enfermería había sido un sueño, o podía ser un caso parecido al de los flamencos que nacían de color blanco y poco después cambiaban de color, eso sonaba estúpido pero no perdía nada con pensar en eso, después de todo era improbable, más que improbable era imposible que esa bebe fuera de alguien más porque Robin era incapaz de engañarlo.

Se puso a pensar en lo mucho que amaba a la arqueóloga, se había dado de esos sentimientos después de haber estado dos años separado de ella, se sintió feliz después de habérsele confesado poco después de haber llegado a nuevo mundo y recordaba muy bien el abrazo que le había dado Robin mientras ella le susurraba en el oído "yo también te amo".

Después de la confesión recordó las varias noches de pasión que había tenido con ella y que poco después Robin se había empezado a sentir un poco mal, nauseas, mareos, se asustó pensando que sería algo grabe y que paso de preocupación a alegría después de que Chopper ubiera revisado a Robin dando la noticia de ella espera un hijo suyo, si **suyo.**

Correcto, esa pequeña era suya, era su hija, su hija y de Robin, pero porque su cabello era blanco eso no le cuadraba para nada, decidió dejar sus pesas y tomar una toalla para secarse el sudor.

-Debe haber una explicación-dijo mientras se sentaba y le daba un trago a una botella de sake que tenia ahí-creo que será mejor que me duerma y trate de olvidarlo, le preguntare a Chopper si es normal que el cabello de la bebe sea blanco-y dicho y hecho no tardo mucho en quedarse dormidos.

.

.

.

Al llegar la mañana Chopper fu el primero en levantarse para poder hacerle un chequeo a Robin y a la bebe y al poco rato fue seguido por Nami, después Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Brook y Luffy, en cuanto a Zoro el seguía dormido.

Todos estaban fuera de la enfermería pero Luffy literalmente estaba pegado en la puerta, cuando Chopper salió todos suplicaron que los dejara entrar, el renito les dijo que por pedido de Robin, Zoro debía ser el primera en entrar, así que Luffy decidió ir por el.

-Zoro, oi Zoro, donde estas-se comenzó a rascar la cabeza-a donde se habrá ido no estaba en el cuarto-volteo hacia el puesto de vigía-tal vez este ahí-estiro sus brazos para llegar más rápido.

Cuando subió al puesto en efecto Zoro estaba ahí durmiendo-oi Zoro, despierta, no vas a ir a conocer a la bebe-decía mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la cara-esto no va a funcionar-lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo y la cabeza del espadachín comenzó a golpearse contra la pared-vamos Zoro despierta!-

En ese momento Luffy sintió que unas manos le agarraban el cuello-KORA! QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACINEDO LUFFY-la situación cambio ahora era Zoro el que agitaba a Luffy.

-Es que…..vine a…despertarte-el pobre capitán casi no podía hablar porque el espadachín le estaba apretando muy fuerte el cuello-que…..no vas….a ir a ver….a la bebe-Zooro soltó el cuello de Luffy y este cayó al piso-creí que moriría-

Zoro rápidamente se vistió_-así que todo fue un sueño-_termino de vestirse y comenzó a bajar-oye Luffy piensas quedarte hay tirado-

Luffy se levantó de golpe-no espera hay voy-

Después bajar, Zoro se fue todo recto a la enfermería pensando que todo lo que había pasado anoche había sido tan solo un sueño, abrió la puerta y entro claro que también cerro, se quedó paralizado al ver el peuqeño bultito que Robin tenia en sus brazos.

_-No fue un sueño-_fue lo primero que pensó al ver que efectivamente el cabello de su hija era blanco.

-Zoro, ven siéntate-dijo la arqueóloga con una sonrisa mientras le hacía un espacio en la cama.

Zoro avanzo lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla, la bebe estaba despierta así que la miro para ver el color de sus ojos, esos ojos azules sin duda eran los de Robin.

-Y bien, que te parece-pregunto ella-después de todo es la primera vez que la vez-

-Pienso que es muy bonita y que se parece mucho a ti-contesto mientras acariciaba a la pequeña_-sería algo incómodo preguntar el porqué del cabello blanco en este momento, bien hare que no lo e notado-_

-Realmente me sorprendí cuando la vi, no creí que sacaría el color de cabello de mi madre-comento la arqueóloga.

Zoro sintió que todo se congelo a su alrededor mientras repasaba en la cabeza lo que había escuchado _¿su madre? Había dicho el color de cabello de su madre_, entonces recordó algo que deseo haber recordado la noche que conoció a su hija, un pequeña clase de genética que les había dado Chopper el día que todos hicieron las apuestas sobre el color del cabello diciendo que no solo pensaran en esos dos colores.

No recordaba muy bien lo que el pequeño doctor había dicho por dos grandes razones, una tenia sueño y dos con Chopper hablando en términos médicos casi no comprendió nada, pero si recordaba el ejemplo que había dado.

"Si dos personas de ojos café tienen un hijo con ojos verdes antes de pensar cosas erróneas se debía pensar en la genética, porque eso significaba que algún antepasado de esas dos personas pudo haber tenido los ojos verdes y ese gen se quedó grabado en el código genético, ocasionando eso"

Todos lo habían comprendido muy bien, excepto Luffy que se le tuvo que explicar con unos dibujos.

Zoro se llevó la mano a la cara_-así que era eso, debí haberlo recordado antes-_se sintió un tonto al haber dudado si esa niña era suya o no por un momento.

-Que sucede-

-No sucede nada-dijo mientras se quitaba la mano de la cara-puedo cargarla-

-No veo porque no-Robin le paso a la bebe a Zoro y esta se durmió tan pronto Zoro la recostó en su pecho-ahora que lo recuerdo todavía no tenemos un nombre para ella-

El espadachín tenía la mirada puesta en el cabello de la pequeña-dijiste que su pelo es blanco porque lo heredo de tu madre, verdad-

-Si-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Eh? Se llamaba Olvia, porque preguntas-dijo Robin con cierta curiosidad.

-Olvia…-dijo de manera pensativa-me gusta el nombre, porque no le ponemos así-

-Zoro…-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Además, te conozco muy bien, querías ponerle así desde un principio, ¿no es así?-

-Me conoces muy bien-

Los dos que se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban a la pequeña Olvia, hasta que la voz de cierta persona los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Nami suelta ya quiero entrar-se escuchaba la voz del capitán.

-No podemos entrar hasta que no nos digan, debemos darle a Zoro y a Robin un poco de privacidad-

-Demo…-

-No hay peros entendiste-

-Parece que todos están impacientes por entrar-comento el espadachín quien aun tenia en brazos a la bebe.

-Bien, yo abro-

En cuestión de segundos Robin hizo florecer una de sus manos y abrió la puerta y Luffy estaba pegado en ella, soltó la puerta y se acercó.

-Díganme que gane la apuesta, su cabello es verde verdad-dijo emocionado-oh es blanco-dijo con decepción-oigan chicos ninguno de nosotros acertó con el color de cabello-

-Que dijiste-dijeron todos entrando de golpe.

-Si, miren tiene el cabello blanco-dijo Luffy señalando a la bebe.

Tal vez de no haber sido por la pequeña clase de genética que les dio Chopper se hubiera hecho un gran escándalo, poro solo de escuchaban los lamentos de todos por no haberle atinado al color.

-Debimos hacerla caso a Chopper y pensar en otras opciones-comento Usopp.

-Entonces no podre ver las bragas de Nami san porque perdí la apuesta-dijo un sollozante Brook.

-NUNCA APOSTAMOS NADA IDIOTA-Brook se ganó un buen golpe por parte de la navegante.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, Sanji decidió que sería buena idea si desayunaban todos juntos en la enfermería así que fue a la cocina y bueno de un momento a otro un simple desayuna se convirtió en una pequeña fiesta.

-Encontré algo en lo que se parece a Zoro-dijo Luffy mientras veía a la bebe que sorprendentemente no se había despertado a pesar del ruido-duerme mucho igual que el, shishishi-

Todos rieron por el comentario de Luffy pero sabían que tenia razón, en ese momento Robin se comenzó a acercar al oído de Zoro.

-Te amo-le susurro dulcemente.

-Yo también-contesto-las amo a las dos-

Se la pasaron el día de fiesta, bueno casi en algunas ocasiones Nami tenía que salir para vigilar el clima y tenían que cambiar la dirección para que no se dirigieran a alguna tormenta o algún clima peligroso, pero excluyendo eso se la pasaron divirtiéndose, después de todo celebraban que ahora se parecían más a una familia.

**KYAAAA! NO PUEDO CRER QUE ESCRIBI ALGO COMO ESTO *se tapa la cara por la vergüenza* no soy de las chicas que piensan mucho en cosas románticas pero cuando pienso en eso me salón cosas como estas, créanme que si me acordara del nombre que tenía el tema lo hubiera puesto en la explicación de Chopper pero mi memoria no es tan buena, ya sé que la historia en si fue un poco rara pero ya escribo lo que mi inspiración e imaginación me dictan, espero que les haya gustada, déjenme un review, hasta pronto.**


End file.
